


Merry F****ing Christmas from the South side

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Daddy!Gallavich, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: In the Gallagher - Milkovich  house it's Christmas time. ft. a Mickey a bit allergic to Christmas, the Gallagher turned into a family of adorable elves and reindeer named Yev.
[Chrismas week]





	1. F****ing mistletoes

**Author's Note:**

> For the 4th year in a row, here I am with my annual Christmas week.
> 
>  
> 
> I almost did not make it, due to work, but I told myself that the traditions must be respected and this is my personal Christmas tradition after all.
> 
>  
> 
> This year it is Shameless.
> 
>  
> 
> In these os I will try to put all the love and the fluff of which I am capable, a little 'to recover from 7x11 and a little' because I can not write any other way
> 
>  
> 
> tell me what you think
> 
>  
> 
> jess

_**Day 1**_  
  
  
 _ **F ****ing mistletoes**_  
  
  
  
  
  
It was that time of year again. Ok, it wasn't like Mickey hated Christmas so openly.  
  
  
Let's say that he preferred to throw eggs at the neighborhood houses, at Halloween, rather than that fucking cloying air was in the South Side until Christmas Eve.  
  
  
Of course, growing up in his house hadn't certainly fueled the Christmas spirit in the little Milkovich.  
  
  
He, Mandy and their brothers had done their best, improvising their highly personal Christmas traditions, but it had worked.  
  
  
At least until two family members had decided to have a good time with a Gallagher.  
  
  
That family was transformed into a bunch of damned elves, in the holidays.  
  
  
Maybe it was all about Fiona, being the oldest she had always tried to feed the Christmas spirit in her brothers, with real Christmas traditions such as Christmas tree decorations and gingerbread houses.  
  
  
Mickey thought about it as he crossed the doorstep with Ian in tow.  
  


Both of them had just finished working, and they was there to pick up Yev after Fiona and Debbie had offered to look after him.

 

"No, fuck. Tell me no! "Mickey said, rolling his eyes on the door jamb.  
  
  
There was a unique Christmas tradition that Mickey couldn't stand. He was fine with the other ones, and God he was just waiting for this time of year to be able to taste Kev's eggnog but that damm house was completely hung with _fucking_ _mistletoe_ _s_ _._  
  
  
They were in every corner, on every goddamn door jamb, and Mickey was feeling a bit 'as if he was in a goddamm minefield when he went there.  
  
  
"What the fuck are you saying?" Asked confused Ian, hooking his heavy jacket behind the door.  
  
  
Mickey merely indicate said twig, raising an eyebrow, while Ian looked at him with a weird look.   
  
  
"Hey, mistletoe" he said, winking.  
  
  
And of course, to make matters worse, in that damn house it was customary to point out the presence of the strange vegetation every time that someone was passing below it.  
  
  
Sometimes he had also gone well. It had happened, for example, with Fiona and Debbie, and they just limited to kiss his cheek , wishing Merry Christmas. Luckily, Mandy was the first to refuse to kiss him in front of everyone, something for which he had mentally thanked his little sister.  
  
  
But God knows how many times had happened with some boys of the family.  
  
  
Carl had pretended to vomit once, Lip had clung Mandy's arm and kissed her in his place (leaving him there like a complete idiot), Liam run away, Jimmy had preferred to "kiss" a bottle of beer and Kevin was almost seriously about to kiss him, if it wasn't for Vee.  
  
  
Once it also happened with Frank  
  
  
"Hey, I don't complain if you want to give a kiss to this old man" he said "Just remember witch Gallagher you've married. I know I am a magnet for gay people, but you know, he is my son "

 

In short, it happened very few times he could kiss his husband under that damn mistletoe.  
  
  
Not to mention that he preferred to kiss Ian in the quiet of his home, and not mentally compelled by a stupid green twig while an entire family looks at him.  
  
  
"You are lucky that we are alone, you know how I fucking hate this things" Mickey said.  
  
  
But he smiled, tying his arms behind Ian's neck, Kissing him passionately.  
  
  
He was also about to put some tongue, if it wasn't for a small blonde person, who ran towards them at that time.  
  
  
"Daddys!!!! come see my house! "yelled Yev, raising his little arms to get caught up by them.  
  
  
Ian obeyed at once, just to lough to his son.  
  
  
He had one of those hideous Christmas sweaters Mandy had bought for Yev, face full of flour and cookie dough, and a goddamm pair of reindeer horns on his head.  
  
  
"Hay, Rudolf!" Ian said, making him laugh, "What did you do today?"  
"I built a gingerbread house. I made it all myself, Papa! Aunt Mandy is helping me, but I did all my self, "said Yev.  
"Are you sure you haven't eaten that little house?" Asked Mickey, laughing.  
"No-no," said convinced Yev "But aunt Fi made cookies ..."  
"And you couldn't say no" said Mickey "I know the history"  
  
  
They went into the living room, seeing the whole family gathered in the kitchen. Mickey was about to enter, when he stopped a few centimeters from another damn mistletoe.  
  
  
"Hey Mick," Fiona said, smiling, "We have gingerbread cookies, hot chocolate and a little 'hot eggnog for adults"  
"Why did you stop standing there?" Debbie asked instead, raising an eyebrow.  
"Mistletoe" Mandy said, without even looking up from the complicated pretended sleet that she was putting on Yev's house.   
"C'mon, don't be fucking stupid. You can't stay there forever "said Fiona, laughing.  
"Don't challenge me, Gallagher!" Said Mickey instead.

 

Mickey had also to observed with horror how Mandy run near Lip as he walked down the stairs, a Mistletoe twig in her hand.  
  
  
"Hey you! Mistletoe "said the girl, smiling.  
"Oh, it just appeared out of nowhere" instead Lip said, kissing her.  
  
  
"Who the fucking hell are you and what the fucking hell have you done to my sister ?!" Mickey said indignantly.  
"Come on Mick, you are the only Grinc in this family" Mandy replied, resuming her work.  
"Yes, but what happened to our spring rolls on Christmas eve, your banana pancakes on Christmas morning and your alcoholic eggnog?"  
  
  
Carl, who until that moment was boring sipping a cup of hot chocolate, took the opportunity to have speek.  
  
  
"Chinese food at Christmas? You aren't Jewish, man! "  
"Any of us didn't like the turkey" said Mandy "Anyway, we didn't know how to cook it"  
"I'm not a Grinc ok? I liked our Christmas, "said Mickey instead.  
"Got it" Mandy replied, smiling, "I'll see what I can do"  
"Meanwhile, I don't know how was your eggnog" Ian said, handing him a cup "But Kevin's is pretty good"  
  
  
Mickey took a few steps, when a small voice pointed out something.  
  
  
"Mistletoe" shouted Yev, smiling with the few teeth he had left.  
"You damned traitor" said Mickey laughing "Come here if you dare"  
"I say we take him" said Ian smiling while Yev ran around the room.  
  
  
They took him when he passed beside them, filling his sticky face with kisses.  
  
  
"Merry Christmas, Grinc" Ian said with a smile.  
"Yes, yes, merry fucking Christmas to you too" said Mickey smiling.  
  
  
When they kissed, some of them laughed, others tried to vomit (Carl), but no one pointed out the small branch that hung over them.


	2. Day 2 - The family tat i've never had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm crying.  
> I didn't want it to be so gloomy.
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, tell me what you think
> 
>  
> 
> jess

** Day 2  
The family that I never had **

 

_"I dont want a lot for christmaass, there is just one think i need"_  
  
  
Ok, Mickey began to enjoy Christmas. In truth, it was already a few years that this he didn't mind it so much.  
  
  
He had slowly become accustomed with Gallagher, considering them really like his family, to their absurd traditions, then their so stressful Christmas spirit .

  
  
That's why, when he entered their living room along with Mandy , he wasn't surprised to find all the brothers around the Christmas tree, as usual.  
  
  
Lip was trying to untangle a twisted ball of wreaths, a strange mixture of green and red mingling together in an unwanted manner, causing him to swear occasionally.  
  
  
Carl and Debbie were putting on the lights, or rather arguing about how to put the lights on.  
  
  
Liam was looking for the most colorful balls in the big box that Fiona pulled out from under the stairs just at the very last day of November.  
  
  
Fiona moved hectic in the kitchen, fumbling with a tray full of cups.  
  
  
And then there was Ian, and Mickey was surprised to stare at him way too much.  
  
  
He was putting a few balls on the tree, while Liam passed them to him with a big grin, moving his hips in time and singing a Christmas song that passed the radio at that time.  
  
  
He was happy, and Mickey couldn't be outdone.  
  
  
"Chocolate ready" announced Fiona "With some Milkovich addition, apparently"  
  
  
Ian whirled around, red in the face as much as his hair, a little 'embarrassed to have been caught by his husband while he sang " _All i want for christmas is you_ " in high voice.

 

"Heeey, Mickey," he said, running toward them, "How long you been here?"  
"Enough to enjoy that pelvic movement" Mickey said with a wink "I dropped Yev by Svetlana and I met with Mandy coming here. We thought you needed a hand "  
"Hey, the more the merrier!" Fiona said, "You are in part Gallagher, after all.In the kitchen there are hot chocolate and eggnog "then adding in a whisper," it hasn't alcohol in it, since even Liam want to drink it, but if you want to correct it, the vodka is under the sink. "  
  
  
"Thanks Fi!" Mandy said with a smile, "Bro, alcoholic eggnog incoming"  
  
  
Mandy went away with a wink.  
  
  
Although they were used to that kind of Christmas, to have a family so overactive around in the holidays, Mickey and Mandy still had vivid memories of their sad Christmas to the Milkovich house.  
  
  
Not only Terry was almost never there, too wrapped up in his business or in prison, but their mother tried to do as best she could.  
  
  
And at that moment, Mickey thinked that he didn't help to decorate a single tree since his mother passed away.  
  
  
When he was with Ian, before marriage and everything else, he had never given fucks to these things.  
  
  
Also that year, in their house,Ian and Yev was the one who decorate the tree, while he was working at the Alibi.  
  
  
He was always just limited to take out of the basement their little plastic tree and put it together.  
  
  
" _Look Mickey, that ball is fragile,_ " always said his mother _"You have to treat it with care, you see?"_  
  
  
She use to put it on the tree with such grace to let him enchanted, Mandy still too little to help them and the brothers too busy to worry about it otherwise.  
  
  
He loved to decorate the Christmas tree with her mother. It was perhaps the only moment he would pass with her throughout the year.  
  
  
"I'm going to have a smoke" he said, without looking at anyone.  
  
  
He went out almost slamming the door, leaving the rest of the family gaping.  
  
  
"What has he fucking done?" asked Mandy, coming back from the kitchen.  
"He took his jacket and left" said Lip "But Didn't he stopped smoking?" He asked than, pointing to Ian.  
"Yes, since he took that flue last year" Ian said "I'll see what is going on"  
  
Ian wasn't far from him when he came out.

 

Mickey was _talking_.  
  
  
With the wind, with nothing. It took a bit to him to understand that he was talking with his mother.  
  
  
Ian had never known her, too busy to be afraid of Terry, but Mandy had told him anything.  
  
  
How she and Mickey were really actually close, how she was the only one to really take care of them. She told to him also about the abuse she had suffered.  
  
  
He smiled slightly when he heard Mickey say those words.  
  
  
"Hey, ma', It's Mickey" he said, his voice breaking, "I don't speak with you that much anymore, I know.  
They are decorating the tree inside, that made me think about you. Who knows how things go on up there, huh !? God, what a stupid fucking question.  
  
  
Sometimes I wonder how things would be if you were still here. Maybe you'd like how I became. You know I got married mom, Mandy has a fiancee. We're fine, we're really good.  
  
  
You also have a grandson, his name is Yev. It's a long story, let's just say it has to do with that piece of shit that you get married with.  
  
  
She is a good woman, but she is not my wife now, if you're wondering. Well, for a time she was, but it was all a fucking move of that piece of shit to make me feel useless and inept.  
Ma', you'd be proud of me.  
I have a husband now, Ian. I did come out in front of him, you should have seen the face of that prick of your husband, God, I wanted to take a picture.  
  
  
I was so crushed when I found Ian. God, I made the worst shit for him.  
  
  
How is it you were saying? "For love, is worth anything"  
  
  
Ian is worth anything. For my life with him, I would do anything.  
  
  
I just wish you were here, being a grandma and everything. Maybe you would't even liked Ian, but I don't think so. That red bastard is loved by all, I know that for sure.  
  
  
I fought a lot, Mom. Ian needed me, I put on the best fucking armor that I had, and I fought that demon for him.  
  
  
Shit, I'd die for him. I'd like to be shoot between the eyes, if he was in danger.  
  
  
Well, maybe it's better that I go inside. I feel stupid talking to the neighborhood like this, not really anyone to listen to me ... "  
  
  
"Oh, but someone is listening to you"  
  
  
"The fuck do you want Ian?" Asked Mickey, on the defensive as always when someone knocked down his walls.  
  
  
"Nothing, I was worried. But you know what, I'm glad I found out that after all even Mickey Milkovich has a heart "  
  
  
"Mickey Gallagher- Milkovich" said convinced Mickey "I'm proud of that last fucking name, Gallagher"  
"If it must apply to you, then for me too. It's Gallagher-Milkovich for both of us, you idiot "  
"How much did you hear?" He asked after a while, caressing Ian's thigh.  
"Enough" said Ian, "You know, you never took me to see her grave. I guess I should, you know, I'm her fucking son in law after all”   
"I never go" said Mickey "Mandy does everyhing, with flowers and shit like that every week, always write a message for the brothers"  
"Maybe we can go there tomorrow" Ian said "Hey, You've supported me when Monica died. And, damn, you were a fugitive hiding in Mexico at that time "  
"Thank God you kept that phone" said Mickey, smiling  
"Anyway, I'm serious. When she died we were not even together, and if she's that important to you, then so is for me "  
"Ian , Fuck, I hate what you are all that sentimental" said Mickey "I will ask Mandy to go with us, I don't even remember even what the fuck is the cemetery"  
  
  
When they got back, the whole family stared at him for a moment.  
  
  
Mandy was the one to break the silence  
  
  
"Did it made you remember Mom?" She asked, holding out his now cold cup of eggnog.  
"Yes, something like that"  
"Merry Christmas, big bro" she said, hugging him.  
"Merry Christmas little sis" Mickey said, smiling through her hair.  
  
  
"Hey, maybe you can help me with this" said Lip, passing the tangle that was he still trying to unravel.  
  
  
Mickey sat on the sofa together with Ian.  
  
  
All the Gallaghers looked happy and having fun around the tree, and that made Mikey thank someone.  
  
  
"Thanks Ian" he said, smiling.  
"For what?" Ian asked, confused.  
"For giving me all this" said Mickey "The fucking family that I never had"  
"You welcome" said Ian, kissing his temple  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

** **


	3. Day 3 - Last Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, it's impossible not to make them a little bit sad when you are talking about Gallavich.
> 
>  
> 
> At

_**Day 3**_  
 _ **Last Christmas ..**_  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mickey, Did we never spent Christmas together in the past?"  
  
  
That question left Mickey a bit 'confused.  
  
  
Especially because Ian was doing it still with a mouth full of toothpaste, with even a toothbrush in his mouth, making it look more like a twisted series of indistinct sounds rather than a real question.  
  
  
"What a fucking question is that?" asked Mickey infact, even spitting out the last drop of mouthwash.  
"No, I say" said Ian, finally removing the toothbrush from his mouth "If you think about it's not that we always was together at Christmas like now, right?"  
  
  
Mickey thinked about it for a little while.

 

_**I**_  
The first Christmas in which Ian Gallagher began to gravitate in his life, Mickey was 12 years old.  
  
  
The Gallaghers were a little 'known throughout the neighborhood, as eveybody would know Frank, even if they didn't like him or not.  
  
  
Mickey had spotted Ian in their Middle school courtyard, back when he liked to go to school.  
  
  
He was a child all red curls and freckles, which tended more often to get into trouble. All too often, if you asked the little Mickey.  
  
"Hey, leave him alone"  
  
  
Ian was in trouble, yet again. A gaggle of little bullies was surrounding him at a point where the teachers couldn't see them, and seriously, he was a goner.  
  
  
"Milkovich, what the heck do you want?" Asked Alex, a boy that had already didn't pass the first year at least three times and to witch, in comparison, Mickey seemed a genius at least as Lip.  
  
  
"I said leave him alone"  
"Since when do you care about Gallagher?"asked Alex.  
  
  
And here, Mickey wasn't sure what to answer.  
  
  
Now that he thinked about it, as an adult married to the redhead man, he most likely had already a strange sense of protection for him.  
  
  
Most likely it wasn't love it, that real and deep bound that they had now, but something very similar and far too big for a child at his age.  
  
  
And then he reacted as only a Milkovich could do.  
  
  
He pushed him, causing him to fall into the mud, also giving a kick to the testicles that poor unfortunate to emphasize it.  
  
  
"God, He is all yours Milkovich." Said Alex, agonizing.  
"And just to clarify the matter, the court is mine. You can touch the nerds and geeks, but not the Gallaghers "  
"As you wish" Alex said "All yours"  
  
  
He was almost about to pee himself. God, what a great time!  
  
  
"Tha-thank you" said Ian hesitant.  
"Consider it as my Christmas present, okay?" Said Mickey instead, offering him a hand to get up.

 

_**II**_  
  
  
The second Christmas, Mickey was 17 and he was in juvie.  
  
  
Old story and already heard, it was typical of a Milkovich end up in that place at that age.  
  
  
He was just carrying on the family tradition.  
  
  
He was finished in for " _theft and armed robbery_ ", when the "armed hand" had been Kesh's.  
  
  
His damn leg remembered it pretty well.  
  
  
Well, at least Ian had stopped fucking him.  
  
  
Of this he was sure, because the red little guy, apparently, preferred to visit him regularly rather than to be with him.  
  
  
"So you gonna spend Christmas here?" he asked one day, sounding almost sad.  
"I think so man, but why do you care?"  
"Nothing, it just seems a bit 'sad to spend Christmas here"  
"Whether I like it or not I have to be there for three months, thanks to your fucking boss" Mickey said.  
  
  
Ian seemed almost ashamed of it.  
  
  
"Kesh is gone anyway" he said after a while, ''Linda is the one who runs the shop now. She would have shot you in the most vital point, believe me "  
"I don't care" said Mickey "I have to still be there, right?"  
"Yeah" Ian said "I miss you"  
"Are you fucking stupid?"asked Mickey.  
  
  
He wanted to seem detached, as if he didn't give a shit at all.  
  
  
But God , he was talking to Ian.  
  
  
If you could take one hell of a time machine, he would go back and kick himself in the ass.  
  
  
But really he struggled, even at the time, not to smile in front of that asshole who he would eventually end up be married with.  
  
  
He was thin, seemed still a child, but even if he didn't want to admit it, that kid was already unders his skin.  
  
  
"Merry Christmas Mick" he said going away "Maybe I come and see you after the holidays"  
  
  
And that promise, that Ian regularly maintained, was the only thing that made him pass that shit Christmas in an almost decent way.  
  
  
  
  
 _ **III**_  
  
  
For the third Christmas, Ian was the one who was gone.  
  
  
Or rather, he was about to miss.  
  
  
He'd found him swaying his hips in a seedy gay bars, and god only know how he didn't get there and take him out of that shitty place.   
  
  
But the situation was so messed up, that even Mickey thought it wasn't a good idea.  
  
  
Ian would asked to make him go away, in the best of the scenarios. He was about to bring him back home, he certainly didn't want to spoil everything with his stupid temper.  
  
  
So he staid acted good in a corner, watching random dudes rubbing their hard cooks to Ian, his Ian.  
  
  
Because he was technically married to a Russian slut and was about to become a father.  
  
  
But everyone can go to fucking hell, Ian Gallagher was thirty times better than everyone.  
  
  
It was December 19, and at the Gallaghers they were all wondering if at least Ian would return for Christmas.  
  
  
"I'll do it" said Mickey, and gotten a skeptical look by Fiona and Lip.  
  
  
"Hey, I can't belive you are still here"  
  
  
Surprisingly, Ian was dressed. He had a white sweater and God, Mickey wanted to lower his own pants at the time.  
  
  
"Have you already finished to suck on gray pubes huh?"  
"Well ... yes. I thought I could offer you a drink, since you take away all the clients? "  
"Was it sarcasm Gallagher?"  
"Fuck yeah" Ian replied "But I feel good, so fucking good. Maybe you can manage to calm down too right? "  
"Your family is worried" said Mickey seriously "They ask if you come home at least for Christmas"  
"And you tell them that you don't know" Ian said.  
"You must go" continued Mickey.  
"I say that I want to buy you a drink" instead Ian said "Let's go, consider it as my Christmas gift"  
  
  
A few days later, he found Ian almost overdosed, abandoned in the driveway next to the local as a trash bag.  
  
  
  
  
But a few months later, Mickey found the courage to came out.  
  
  
Maybe that Christmas wasn't so bad.

 

_**IV**_  
  
  
What a news right? Mickey Milkovich passing another Christmas behind bars.  
  
  
But this time he wasn't in juvie, it was the fucking jail.  
  
  
But Mickey was a tough guy. If there was only one useful teaching than that Terry had taught to him is that a Milkovich bends but doesn't break.  
  
  
It was just another imaginary scar that would have brought with him for the rest of his life.  
  
  
He haven't seen Ian in a while.  
  
  
He came only once, with Svetlana, and had never returned.  
  
  
And he, a man who was in so fucking in love, had seen fit to tattoo his name thinking to please him.  
  
  
Stupid him  
  
  
Ian was most likely already gone on with his life. He had already found someone else.  
  
  
Good right? That red devil brought nothing but trouble.  
  
  
But when a guard handed him a small red box, Mickey smiled for at least a good 10 minutes reading the note.  
  
  
Who was he kidding? Ian was part of him. Always have and always will.  
  
  
" _Hey Mick,  
I think I never made a real Christmas present __for you_.  
  
  
 _Well, if you do_ _n'_ _t count that drink last year._  
  
  
 _It's never too late to do anything, right?_  
  
  
 _I hope to make you_ _a_ _even better Christmas in jail. With that_ _one_ _in juvie_ _i've helped you, right?_ _.  
  
  
I'll see you  
  
  
Ian "_  
  
  
The gift itself was not anything that a sweatshirt, but Mickey put it on on cold days, and wore it proudly as if it was the most precious thing he had.  
  
  
  
  
 _ **V**_  
  
  
Mickey was too far away to even think of spending Christmas with Ian.  
  
  
In Mexico it didn't even seem December, still far too mild to see even a drop of rain, not to mention snow.  
  
  
It was during these times that he wished he had Ian with him.  
  
  
But he had made his choice, Mickey understood him.  
  
  
He was so fucking proud of him. He was a fucking paramedic, saved people.  
  
  
Taking his medication, he had become an adult.  
  
  
And he was there to cook his butt warm, waiting for the Chicago police let him finally lose.  
  
  
It was fine in Mexico, but it wasn't home. Home was where a beautiful red-haired boy sang the first song passed to the radio cooking for him.  
  
  
That was the moment when his phone rang  
  
  
"Hola!" He replied, as was his habit now.  
"Mick?"  
  
  
He would know who that voice was even among millions of people.  
  
  
You don't forget the man of your life so easily.  
  
  
"Ian? Ian is that you? "  
"Yes, Mick. It's me"  
  
  
Mickey laughed, he was really glad to hear him.  
  
  
"You held the phone that I gave you?"  
  
  
Mickey hoped with all his heart he would kept it. At least, he still had a thread that bound him to Ian.  
  
  
"I found it when I unpacked the backpack, still have it. I wouldn't throw it if you like it. Again, if we can use it "  
"Yes, it's a secure line"  
"Well" said Ian, "I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas"  
  
  
Mickey looked at for a moment outside, the sun high and people walking in bathing suits on the streets.  
  
  
"It really doesn't look like Christmas here"  
"Still too hot?" Asked Ian laughing.  
"You are not here" said Mickey instead.  
  
  
Ian sighed, on the other side of the phone , before speaking.  
  
  
"I know, Will we ever spend Christmas together you and me?"  
"Maybe the next one"  
"Yes, maybe I come and visit you next year"  
"Don't fuck with me Gallagher"  
"Yeah,i will not," said Ian "You do not deserve it"  
  
  
They said I love you, as a Christmas gift.  
They didn't use the phone much. Only a couple of times a month, to keep updates on each other's lives.  
  
  
And while Ian was preparing to spend yet one more Christmas in Chicago without him, Mickey was counting the days that would have separated him from his return home.  
  
  
Another three months, maybe four, and he would see Ian again. Even the Cicago police wanted it or not.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Yeah, we haven't spent a lot of Christmas together" Mickey agreed, a bit 'sad.  
  
  
"Well, since we got married things have improved" said Ian, hugging him from behind.  
  
  
"Everything is better since I've became your husband" Mickey said.  
  
  
Yev began to clap his little hands on their closed door, wondering where they were and saying he was hungry.  
  
  
Surely he would ask them to open the gifts, like every morning, even though there was still four days before Christmas.  
  
  
"Eggs or pancakes?" Ian asked, laughing, parting from him  
"Eggs. You know how I like them "Mickey said, kissing him on the mouth.  
  
  
Five Christmases were gone, with them almost always separated.  
  
  
But many more were still to come. Days when he saw Ian singing Christmas songs while cooking breakfast for him and their baby.  
  
  
And God, Mickey couldn't wait.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 


	4. Day 4 - Milk and Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey
> 
>  
> 
> Yev as the protagonist is adorable. I think it came out shorter than the others, but I'll make it up tomorrow 
> 
>  
> 
> tell me what you think
> 
>  
> 
> jess

 

 

__Day 4  
  
Milk and cookies  
  
  
  
Yevgeny Milkovich was a way to smart little boy for his age.  
  
  
He was a little genius with numbers, knowing already to count beyond the number 20, where his classmates were stranded.  
  
  
But it still just was a 5 years old little boy, and there was somethings he didn't understand.  
  
  
"Aunt Fi, How Santa is gonna bring me the gifts at Christmas Eve?"  
  
  
Yev was coloring an abstract drawing of him and Santa Claus with his little legs dangling from one of the stools of the Gallagher's kitchen.  
  
  
Fiona was up to watch him, as almost all the afternoons when she wasn't working.  
  
  
She was alone, without brothers or Debbie around to give her a hand.  
  
  
It wasn't bad though. Fortunately, Yev hadn't the typical hardening of the Milkovich family.  
  
  
In addition babysit her nephew, instead of to her brothers,looked completely different.  
  
  
If he eat too much sugar, it wasn't up to her to clean up vomit or deal with sleepless nights. If he was sick, she merely visit him with a new toy at home, rather than make them take the medicine and cooking.  
  
  
Practically, it was like to grow her brothers, but with only the advantages.  
  
  
If Yev did something bad in her house, usually Ian merely look sideways at her and made him help out with something at home as a punishment.   
  
  
Mickey, however, was certainly the "good." daddy . He simply couldn't say no to Yev.  
  
  
It certainly was strange to see Ian as a Dad. Yev certainly hadn't come to the world in the best way, and Fiona had feared that the child would gonna get forgotten, or worse, given up for adoption.  
  
  
But where there were catastrophic families receiving the visit of social services at least once a month in their neighborhood, you certainly couldn't say that Yev was growing in one of those families.  
  
  
Where some children of his age had absent parents, Yev had a wonderful mother, who was trying to educate him up as best as she could despite Svetlana herself had not received the best of educations, and two dads nothing short of fantastic.  
  
  
God, Fiona wanted Ian and Mickey as fathers, rather than Frank.  
  
  
Mickey, while working in a goddamn bar, never came home drunk and had even stopped smoking since he was married to Ian.  
  
  
Ian, for his part, had made a solemn promise to Yev to always take his medication. And in fact, he had only had a couple of bad crisis in those 3 years of marriage.  
  
  
They staied out of troubles, after giving her enough to make her grown some white hair, and Fiona was so fucking proud of her brother.  
  
  
God, she was proud of Mickye too.  
  
  
But back to the question, Fiona approached Yev sipping a cup of coffee, just ruffling his blond hair.  
  
  
"Why do you ask?" She asked, laughing.  
"Daddy always says he has rockets in the slide, but I don't believe him," he said frowning "Papa says that the stardust make it go faster, and Mom started telling me about a strange Russian legend but I didn't understand much . I'am a bit 'confused”  
  
  
"Oh well, what they say istrue!" Said Fiona, sitting next to him "sometimes he gets help from the elves, though"  
"Elves?" Yev laugh "But aunt, they only help build the presents"  
"Do not laugh at me, little man" said Fiona, tickling him "Do you know why there is the custom of putting milk and cookies by the fireplace?"  
"'Couse Santa Claus is always hungry?" Yev churches.  
"Yes, but for his elves too. They are the ones that come down the chimney, in short, you saw how fat that guy is? "  
"Yeah, it's true," he said thoughtfully "I'll put something more"  
"Great" said Fiona, "What do you say to help me make some cookies? Liam wants to leave something for him too "  
  
  
Yev smiled and nodded with conviction.  
  
  
But he wanted to see it with his own eyes.

 

***

It was Christmas Eve. Midnight had just struck, and Yev couldn't really sleep.  
  
C'mon, how could he sleep if Santa would arrive in minutes?  
  
  
He had asked a lot of things and, in his heart, he knew he was good during the year.  
  
  
He was impatient and decided to see if his Aunt Fiona's theories were true.  
  
  
He got out of bed with his bare little feet, holding firmly Mr. Fluffy, his favorite teddy bear, under his right arm.  
  
  
He had to hide behind the sofa when he saw two separate templates maneuver boxes around the large Christmas tree in the living room.  
  
  
"And where the fuck I put this?" asked one of them, and Yev almost seemed to recognize one of his fathers in that voice.  
  
  
"Put it next to the other package" the other elf seemed one of his dad too.  
  
  
"Ian, I think we have exaggerated," said one of the elves "This package is so huge that threatens to block the television"  
"Why do you even care? It will be the first thing that he will open tomorrow. And then it was you that you wanted at all costs to take the electric train complete with a track, Mick "said the other elf  
  
  
God, they was also called like his dads.  
  
  
He wanted to see better, to see if he could figure out how they were dressed and why they sounded so much like his dads, who were certainly sleeping in their room at the time.  
  
  
He leaned slightly over the sofa, though getting a box on his little hand.  
  
  
"Be careful elf!" said Yev angry "That my hand”  
  
  
"Yev?"  
  
  
One of the two races to turn on the lights, and Yev was certainly a bit 'disappointed to see that the ones before him were Ian and Mickey.  
  
  
"Papa, since when you have become elves?"  
"And since you're awake at this hour?" asked Ian taking him up "You wanted to see Santa?"  
"Oh, that fat guy is never here when you want him to be" Mickey said laughing  
"Yes, but you work for him" said convinced Yev "You are elves"  
"Who told you that?" Ian asked, amused.  
"Aunt Fi. She told me that Santa Claus is getting help from the elves because he is too fat to move from the chimney "said Yev.  
  
  
Ian and Mickey shared a look before the played the game.  
  
  
"No little guy, we are not elves" Ian said softly "Dad and I have heard noises and saw all the elves who deposited the presents for you"  
"I't was so damn messy, we were putting a little 'in order so you could find your gifts faster tomorrow" said Mickey, sitting down next to them on the couch.  
"So you've seen them?" asked excitedly Yev "Did they ate the cookies? I made them with aunt Fi this afternoon "  
  
  
"No, we could only see the last dating back from the fireplace, but not very well" said Ian "And then, see for yourself"  
Fortunately Mickey had seen fit to eat the cookies and drink the milk as a sort of small midnight snack as he was put Santa's gifts, but that in fact they had been paied by him and Ian with extra shifts at work.  
  
  
And to say that Ian had also teased him for it.  
  
  
"Oh, they ate them all" said Yev excited "They left a note"  
  
  
It was Ian's idea. He was the one of the two who had the best calligraphy and wrote a little note to make it more authentic.  
  
  
"Can you read it?" asked Yev  
"Sure" said Ian " _Dear Yevgeny. You've been very good this year, so you deserve_ _a lot of gifts_ _. The cookies were delicious and thank you also for milk. See you next year, Santa Claus "_  
  
  
"He didn't speak about the elves?" asked curious Yev.  
  
  
"Workers underpaid" Mickey answered for him, "That fat man also takes all the credit"  
"It must be like that" said Yev laughing.  
"Hey, Dad and I are tired after all this work" Ian said, faking a yawn, "How about if you come to sleep in the bed with us?"  
"Really?" asked excitedly YEV.  
"Just don't put your cold little feet on my back, little man" said Mickey, taking him up and putting him on his shoulder.  
  
  
Ian smiled, watching his little family as they went into the bedroom.  
  
  
Certainly he should have had a nice chat with his sister, but that could wait.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 


	5. Day 5 - Milkovich's have strange traditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Soho Corner:
> 
> Marry Christmas eve eve.
> 
>  
> 
> Just like the Gallagher, also the Milkovichs have their traditions.
> 
>  
> 
> A bit 'over the top, maybe. But what do you expect from a Milkovich?
> 
>  
> 
> I thought, as well as the Gallaghers have included them in their family, I thought that even the Milkovich felt quite at home enough to share their traditions with them.
> 
>  
> 
> Then, I added Svetlana. At the beginning I couldn't bear her, but i'm beginning to like her.
> 
>  
> 
> She is a badass! And I admit that she is a very sweet mom with Yev.
> 
>  
> 
> See you tomorrow for Christmas Eve, a sort of continuum of this os
> 
>  
> 
> who knows what Yev had recived for Christmas?
> 
>  
> 
> tell me what you think
> 
>  
> 
> jess

****_Day 5_  
  
Milkovich _'s_ _have strange traditions_

 

 

  
  
  
Christmas mornings had always had a different flavor for Ian.  
  
  
Unlike his husband, Ian loved Christmas.  
  
  
Well, maybe it was all because of Fiona. It was always her to gather the whole family for the holidays, even now that they lived almost all on their own.  
  
  
Christmas eve was the only night of the year when Ian returned to sleep in his old house.  
  
  
With him, even Mickey and Yev of course.  
  
  
One of the many traditions added by Fiona over the years was, in fact, a big slumber party on Christmas Eve.  
  
  
The "expanded" Gallagher family was usually joined also by Vee, Kev and obviously Svetlana and they usually remained all to sleep at the Gallagher's to open gifts together.  
  
  
Fiona had thought about itwhen, in the first Christmas spent together after he and Mickey had finally got married and they had finally reached an agreement with Svetlana, she had to put up with her brother who, depressed, was telling her how much it wasn't like Christmas at all without little Yev opening the presents at their home on Christmas morning.  
  
  
Sure,He had done it on the Christmas afternoon when Svetlana had taken him to them to pass together the rest of the holiday day, but it was not the same.  
  
  
Even Mickey was depressed.  
  
  
"I'll think of something , little brother" said Fiona with a wink, and since then the tradition has started.  
  
  
Sure, they weren't at their home, but Ian and Mickey could still enjoy Yev's face that lit up with every gift, without necessarily having to share him with Svetlana.  
  
  
Then, usually, they had lunch together and remained together for the entire afternoon, returning to their homes for dinner.  
  
  
That's why Ian had just deposited Yev in the bed that he shared with his mother, while Svetlana was finishing to help Fiona to clean up the kitchen after dinner.  
  
  
"Good night papa" said Yev, while Ian kissed his forehead "See you tomorrow morning"  
"Sure buddy" Ian said "Your daddy and I'll be in the other room as every year. Your mom shouldn't take long, she is helping your aunts with some housework "  
"Did you see how many gifts I have to open tomorrow?"asked excitedly the child.  
"Of course, you have occupied almost all the space that was under the tree" Ian said with a laugh.  
"Yes, but yours is the biggest"Yev said "Who knows what it will be"  
"I think you will have to wait tomorrow morning” said Ian, while Svetlana appeared yawning at the doorway.  
"Hello Orange boy" she said, smiling, "Now I take care of this small little one"  
"We were discussing the greatness of the gifts" Ian said with a smile.  
"Oh, I've seen"said smiling Svetlana "Mine is smaller, but your mommy don't need big gifts for her baby"  
"I'm sure I'll like it anyway mommy" said Yev.  
"I hope so" said Svetlana "If not, your father hears me"  
"Good night to both" Ian said, kissing Yev's forehead again.  
"Night Papa" said Yev,  
"Good night Ian" Svetlana said.  
  
  
He went out into the hall by meeting half of his family. Carl had volunteered to sleep on the couch, while Debbie had reoccupied her old room along with Neil and Frennie, Vee and Kevin were instead returned to their home with the twins, promising to be there to wake them the next morning.  
  
  
This left the old Gallagher's boys room for the two remaining pairs, except for Liam course.  
  
  
Ian wasn't surprised at all to only to find his brothers inside the room, everyone knew well what the Milkovich sibilings was doing in that moment.   
  
  
"Mickey?" Asked Ian in fact, however, already knowing the answer.  
"Back door" Lip said, "You know they always do that thing on Christmas Eve”  
"Hey, it's part of the contract. When you are marrying a Milkovich you must follow their strange customs. You'll soon learn, "Ian said with a laugh.  
"I begin to regret having made the proposal" Lip said, laughing, as he helped Liam to get in his pajamas.  
  
  
Once finished, Lip and Ian did what they did every year. They waited for their Milkovichs while smoking a cigarette, and laughing at them.  
  
  
When they were with other people, Mickey and Mandy did nothing but make fun of eachother.  
Their relationship was strange.  
But only the respective Gallaghers knew how much love there was in fact between the two Milkovich sibilings.  
  
  
They watched the scene below them, with a small swirl of fireworks sparkle in the night, while Mandy and Mickey was toasting with a glass of eggnog in their hand.  
  
  
It was a secret recipe from Grandma Milkovich, that only the women of the family could know.  
  
  
God, it was the mostly alcoholic eggnog that Ian had ever tasted.  
  
  
They laughed when Mandy leaned her head on Mickey's shoulder, as they both watched the glow of the artifice fire in front of them.  
  
  
"Look at them" said Lip laughing "They seem so hard, and then they all become tender in the holidays. Sometimes I don't even recognize my fiancè”

"You know that their mother as died on during the Christmas holidays right?" Ian asked, handing him the cigarette.  
"Yes,Mandy told me" Lip said "I'm not that hopeless Ian!"  
"Fuck, I didn't mean this" Ian said with a laugh "But you know what Mickey told me after she ran to him at the bar to show him the ring?"  
"That if I do one of stupid shits he would kill me?"  
"Well, he also said that you are thirty times better than that asshole of her ex and that he knows the Gallagher as he knows them, She did chose well" said Ian "Anyway , if you break her heart again, you will have to deal with me too"  
"Well, I saw her cry at your wedding" said Lip "Shit, it was about time" he added, badly imitating her voice.  
  
  
"It was a bad imitation Philip" Mandy said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
  
She and Mickey had just climbed back, and watched as the Gallagher brothers was whispering to each other.  
  
  
"Shit, man. She has used your full name "Mickey said, grinning," I believe that Carl will have to give up his seat on the couch "  
  
  
"No, it's Christmas" said Mandy "I'm magnanimous"  
"Thanks?" Lip then asked, making everyone laugh.  
  
  
  
  
Five minutes later, Ian was under the covers of his old bed. Every year, when he came to bed in his old room, they climbed to his mind millions of memories.  
  
  
Like when Mickey was hiding at his home , because he could't stand to live in the same house with the woman he had raped him and that child.  
  
Now Mickey was on good terms with Svetlana. The maximum of their discussions was on what the heck Yev ate or why he hadn't done his homeworks.  
  
  
The bed was too small, just as at that time. But they were always stuck with eachother so damn good it wasn't that bad after all.  
  
  
"This bed is always so uncomfortable" Mickey said, laughing.  
  
  
Ian might well hear his crystalline laugh, having his head full of red hair on the other's chest.  
  
  
It was the most beautiful music in the world.  
  
  
"Yeah, every year I miss our bed" Ian said with a sigh.  
"Yes, but we also made some fucking really great sex in this bed"  
  
  
"And thanks to you I still have nightmares" said Lip, from his old bed.  
"But you went to college at the time, asshole!" Mickey said.  
"Yes, but the weekend I came home I heard you anyway. And I was sleeping in the other room, with a fucking wall in the middle"  
"At least you didn't caught them" Mandy said, "I have every right to have some damm nightmares"  
"Really, What we have done to have them as sibilings?" Ian asked, shaking his head.  
"Most likely a pact with the devil" Mickey said.  
"Yes, I love you too brother in law" Lip said, making Mandy laugh.  
  
  
The four of them went to sleep almost later. In the morning they would have some other traditions.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Everyone knew that is wake up Mickey before 8 am on Christmas morning meant death threats and assassination attempts.  
  
  
So Ian had unraveled himself from the intrigue of arms in which his husband had locked him up, leaving to Yev the task to wake his father.  
  
  
There was the condition that you had to wait for the wall family to open all the presents, and Yev always ended up jumping on the bed where his father slept, just to get him up.  
  
  
Fortunately, he loved to sleep exactly like him.  
  
  
"Merry Christmas to all" said Ian yawning.  
"Merry Christmas little brother" said Fiona, kissing his cheek.  
"Merry Christmas bro in law" said Mandy.  
  
  
She was intent on making her usual Christmas banana pancakes.  
  
  
The night before, Mickey had stopped to pick up their coveted spring rolls and they were devoured in their small moment all alone.  
  
  
But the amount of pancakes that Mandy was preparing wouldn't be just for one.  
  
  
In previous Christmases, in fact, Mandy was limited to doing only a couple of them for her and Mickey, excluding the entire family.  
  
  
They had the answer when Mickey came down for breakfast, Yev thrown over his shoulder as he filled the room with childish giggles.  
  
  
He greeted everyone with a yawn, sitting at the big table with Yev in his lap.  
  
  
He didn't bat an eye when, instead of putting them in front of him, Mandy put the big plate full of pancakes in the middle of the table.  
  
  
"Mandy, really?" asked confused Ian.  
"Well, me and Mickey discussed it last night" said Mandy "You have accepted us in your family, and we were very happy to embrace your traditions to each Christmas. Usually I cooked pancakes for all my brothers, since mom died, but the spring rolls, the eggnog and the fireworks were just for us "  
"So don't even think to eat my fucking spring rolls" said Mickey, making everyone laugh.  
  
  
"At first we had thought to include only Lana and Yev, since they are Milkovich too. Then we said that it wasn't right, and that we had to include at least Ian and Lip "

"You are half Milkovich too after all" Mickey said with a smile.  
"Just like you're half Gallagher" Ian said, taking his hand.  
"Well, I still am only a Milkovich" said Mandy, with a small smile  
"In May, You'll be a Gallagher too" Lip said, kissing her temple.  
"In conclusion, we thought it was not fair to forget about all the others" said Mandy "So just fucking eat everything ok?"  
"I think I speak for all when I say that we accepted you more than willingly" said Fiona "You make my brothers happy, you're part of the family. Well, we thank you for including us. They seem inviting "  
"They are the best fucking banana pancakes you'll ever eat in your life" promised Mickey.  
  
  
The whole family ate breakfast, a bit 'prepared by a Milkovich and a bit prepared by the Gallagher's sisters before Yev, Liam and Frennie were demanding to open the gifts.  
  
  
And Ian had never really felt so much warmth in his life while sitting on Mickey's lap, he watched the childrens open the presents.

 

 

 


	6. Day 6 - You look like Michelangelo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD TO WRITE IT OK!
> 
>  
> 
> For the one who doesn't know it, Noel actually played Michelangelo in the last ninja turtles's movies.
> 
>  
> 
> Obviously, Michelangelo has to be Yev's favorite.
> 
>  
> 
> See you tomorrow for the last day one * sign *
> 
>  
> 
> Tell me what you think
> 
>  
> 
> jess

_Day 6  
  
  
_ _You_ _looks like Michelangelo_  
  
  
Having to deal with a five years old little boy meant even to know perfectly a large arsenal of characters.  
  
  
Yev was certainly not outdone.  
  
  
He was a superheroes fan, especially Captain America.  
  
  
"He is loyal and strong, daddy" had been his excuse, when Mickey intended to support Iron Man's supremacy.  
  
  
He also believed that his father was just like superheroes too.  
  
  
His papa was a superhero because he saved people. There was nothing he loved more than when Ian was going to take him from school still in his ambulance.  
  
  
All his classmates were looking at him with envy, and when Ian made him put on the siren, they all began to scream with joy.  
  
  
Mickey had a less interesting job, but he was still a hero to him.  
  
  
He was the one who got up in the night to kill the monsters under his bed, and God it was full of the them in here.  
  
  
He was the one who killed the spiders in the bathroom, or the one to "take care" of the bullies who tormented him in school.  
  
  
But above all, Yev was firmly convinced that his father was one of the Ninja Turtles.  
  
  
"That asshole doesn't look like me at all" said Mickey.  
  
  
They had noticed it one evening, when Ian had bought for Yev the DVD of the new Ninja Turtles's movie, knowing how much he liked them.  
  
  
"C'mon, he is like your turtle version" Ian insisted instead.  
"But it's a damn turtle" Mickey said, "Do you fucking think I do look like a turtle?"  
  
  
The actor who played him was virtually identical to him if it wasn't for his platinum blonde hair, instead of Mickey's black one.  
  
  
"You look like you could almost be twins" admitted Ian.  
"And then even that guy from Gotham!" Said Mickey "The Joker"  
"I've told you a thousand times that his hair are of a completely different red" had crept Ian "And I don't really look that crazy”  
  
  
"My dad is a ninja turtle" had whispered ecstatically Yev.

And since then, there was no way to change his mind.  
  
  
His favorite turtle was, of course, Michelangelo.  
  
  
"Come on, They even call him Mickey"  
"I told you to fucking stop"  
  
  
That Christmas hadn't made any difference.  
  
  
The whole family was late at breakfast, all taken to eating his aunt Mandy's pancakes, and the wait was nerve-racking.  
  
  
So yes, they were delicious, but there were gifts to open.  
"I want to open the gifts" yelled Yev ,almost startling his father.  
"Just finish your breakfast," said Mickey in fact, putting another pancake in his plate "Your aunt has put a lot of effort in it, and they are really good"  
"But it's getting late"said worried Yev.  
"Late for what?" Ian asked amused "It's only 9 am. We still have plenty of time, buddy"  
  
  
Yev began to eat yet another pancakes that his father had served to him. It was almost happy to see the pot at the center of the table was virtually empty.  
  
  
"For Yev's joy, I think it is now time to open the gifts" announced Fiona.  
  
  
Therefore all they gathered around the big tree in the leaving room. According to tradition, the youngest of the family was the first to open the presents.  
  
  
Yev frowned, because it was for a couple of years that his throne of the smallest of the family had been sold to Frenny.  
  
  
Fortunately Aunt Debbie was quick enough to unwrap the presents.  
  
  
"Go Yev, we have finished" she said, slightly smiling.  
  
  
Yev, curious as he was, flung himself immediately on the huge gift from his dads.  
  
  
At home they still had a few packages unwrapped, a small tradition that was in force only between the three of them . They had to take only half of the gifts, the most important ones, at the Gallagher's.  
  
  
The rest would be open only between the three of them and Svetlana.  
  
  
But Yev wanted to open the larger one in front of everyone.  
  
  
"Oh, it's great" he said excitedly opening it "Thanks Daddies, I wanted it so much"  
  
  
He drew from the large pack his first real electric train.  
  
  
It was gigantic, full of small stations and two trains traveling on adjacent tracks.  
  
  
"See, there is also a small train manager” Ian instructed him " And these little mens can be your passengers "  
  
  
"Thank you thank you thank you" he said excitedly  
  
  
Then he proceeded to jump into them, filling their face with wet and sticky kisses.  
  
  
"God, son"said, laughing Mickey "Those pancakes had really too much sugar for you"  
"Hey, don't blame it on my kitchen if your child is hyperactive" Mandy said, sitting on Lip's lap on the other chair.  
"Ok, what I open now?" asked confused YEV.  
  
  
In short, Aunt Fiona and Liam had given him a new teddy bear, Uncle Carl a small set of toy guns.  
  
  
"Seriously Carl?" asked irritably Ian "You gave my son guns for Christmas?"  
"They doesn't even have bullets Ian" Carl said defensively. "Stop being so overprotective"  
"It's his best side"said Mickey smiling, kissing his neck.  
"God, you are disgusting" Carl said, sitting down again.  
  
  
Aunt Debbie, Neil and Frenny had given him a beautiful sweater with cat ears attached to the cap, and Kev and Vee had given him a new uniform for his baseball team and Uncle Lip and Aunt Mandy a new bike.  
  
  
"Ok, it's up to mom" Svetlana said, taking the last package from under the tree.  
  
  
Yev let out an inhuman sound when he opened the envelope.  
  
  
It was a fucking Ninja Turtle costume, Michelangelo for accuracy.

 

"Lana, really?" Mickey asked, exasperated.  
"What? When he is to me he does nothing that movie with big green beasts" said Svetlana "I thought it was cute"  
"Thanks mom, now I can be like Daddy!"  
"What?" Then Svetlana asked confused.  
"Yev believes Michelangelo is Mickey. We made the mistake of seeing one of the extras of the DVD scenes and actor who is within that weird technological onesie with which they did it seems Mickey's blond twin "Ian explained briefly.  
"Man, I saw the movie too" said Mandy frown "That's who that damm turtle reminded me"  
"I don't even noticed it, there was Megan Fox in that movie" said Lip, gotten a hit on the head by Mandy.  
"My favorite was Leonardo" said Kevin " He was the leader of the group and the older brother"  
"But no, Raph is way cooler!" Ruled instead Carl "He is the strongest of them all"  
"I'm so happy to have a daughter" said instead Debbie.  
"Donatello is the most underrated" said instead Lip "He always manages to save everyone's ass and uses only his brain most of the time"  
"Well, as Michelangelo's husband" Ian said, while Mickey rolled his eyes behind him "I can say that we are Team Mickey in every way"  
"Yes, he makes me laugh and he is super strong," said Yev “As my daddy”

  
The discussion went on for a while 'before Yev got up in Mickey's lap.

 

 

 

"Are you angry with me?"he asked, frightened.  
"No, little man”Mickey said, "it's just that this joke is getting a little old now”.

 

“ You are my hero Daddy” said Yev “ Even though i know you're not Michelangelo”

"Yes, you're pretty cool even if you are not a ninja turtle” Ian said, kissing him on the lips.  
  
  
Michelangelo, after all, was not so bad. He was funny and used the nunchaku like a pro.

  
Maybe he could play the game, at least for a while

 

 

 

 


	7. Day 7 - A white South side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello beautiful people
> 
>  
> 
> last day unfortunately.
> 
>  
> 
> Christmas week are always hyper stressful, but also very funny.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope I have kept you company. I send you a kiss
> 
>  
> 
> well, this week end here.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope to see you again in my next Gallavich's fics I've planned, such as the crossover between Shameless and How to get away with murder.
> 
>  
> 
> A kiss
> 
>  
> 
> jess

_Day 7_  
  
  
A white South side  
  
  
Ian had eaten too much. At least this was what he was thinking while he was relaxing on the couch at Gallagher's after the usual Christmas lunch.  
  
  
Fiona was certainly not the best of chefs, but over the years she had specialized in some recipes.  
  
  
Vee made an unbelievably good turkey, while Mandy was incredibly good with desserts.  
  
  
All in all, they had at least 15 courses, one more delicious than the other.  
  
  
"A shot to digest all this shit?" Asked Lip, sitting in front of him on the armchairs, an incredibly full bottle of rum in his hands.  
  
  
Ian sighed before looking at the clock.  
  
  
"I took the pills 12 hours ago" Ian said "It's more than acceptable timetable. As for you, You will not go further on the first shot "  
  
  
Lip laughed just before opening the bottle. Now he had resigned himself on being guarded whenever he had something alcoholic in his hands.  
  
  
He had been in rehab and had not returned yet in that shitty situation in which he had found himself. But that didn't stop some of his family from watching him on sight every single second.  
  
  
But while Kevin turned a blind eye every time he entered the Alibi (not too much, just gave a real beer every now and than), now that his brother- in law was working in the bar too , he didn't had any better.  
  
  
Mickey , in fact , refused to serve anything that contained alcohol.  
  
  
"Your brother takes away sex if I do, and my sister beats me. I don't know who I am more afraid of "he said, nearly causing him to vomit at the thought of his sweet little brother do those things with the rough dark-haired boy in front of him.  
  
  
"I am way to much happy with an non-alcoholic beer, thank you very much" said Lip "I would never want your butt to be lonely"  
  
  
As for Ian, Mickey was a watchdog for that which concerned his pills.  
  
  
It was the first thing who was on the bedside table when they wake up, along with a glass of water.  
  
  
If he even tried to drink before a certain period, he could hear his husband screams on the other side of the town.

 

"Our Milkovichs are too overprotective" Lip said, pouring the amber liquid into the glasses, sharing Ian's thought.  
"They do it for our own good" Ian said "I would like to tell you that things improve once married, but perhaps they got even worse"  
"Jesus christ, you are not doing a good job here buddy" Lip said "Do you know something about Terry?"  
  
  
Ian stared at him for a moment a bit 'confused. Both of them knew that Terry was the only real weakness of their respective loved ones.  
  
  
God, the time that he had beaten him, after Mickey's coming , had been one of the best moments of his life.  
  
  
The fact was that Terry had to get out of prison at that Christmas.  
  
  
They both knew it well. Mandy had stopped being the same old Mandy, strong and sarcastic.  
  
  
Lip had to spend whole evenings to console her, to remind her that he, this time, wouldn't go anywhere and that he would shoot that asshole if only he had approached her.  
  
  
Ian hadn't certainly had more luck with Mickey.  
  
  
He had seen him go slowly back in that little scared boy that had agreed to marry a perfect stranger for pure fear.  
  
  
"I'm so fucking afraid of him" he had confessed to him a night, in bed alone, "I don't even know if he knows I got married with you . Fuck, what if he found Yev? "  
  
  
Both Gallaghers felt helpless. They didn't really know how to protect the person they loved the most in the world from that beast.  
  
  
But in the end, they had some good news.  
  
  
"That jerk has seen fit to rob a bank just out of prison" Ian said, smiling "Got back inside for another six year

"

“That asshole gave all his brain to their children” said Lip, smiling.  
"Let's just say to Mickey and Mandy" said Ian "Iggy is stupid like a broomstick"  
"Colin asked me how to use a fucking microwave" Lip said laughing "I've never seen Mandy so angry"  
  
  
The two brothers were silent for a moment, listening to the sounds around them.  
  
  
The girls who were chatting in the kitchen, a cup of chocolate and some gingerbread cookies to keep them company.  
  
  
Kevin, Mickey and Carl had undertaken to teach Liam and Yev the fundamentals of football in the garden.  
  
  
They were about to fall asleep, when the girls ran into the living room to take their coats.  
  
  
"What's happening?" Asked Ian amazed.  
"It's snowing, Orange boy" Svetlana said.  
"Let's go and enjoy some snow, do you want to join us?" asked Fiona, kissing Ian's hair.  
  
  
They didn't have much choice when Yev ran inside, some white bow trapped in his blond hairs.  
  
  
"Papa, it's snowing," he said shouting "C'mon, uncle Lip. Come and play outside "  
"I don't think we have much choice," Ian said, smiling.  
"Snow battle Gallagher style?" Asked Lip, smiling.  
"Oh, you can bet your ass on it "  
"I'm teaming up with Fiona as every year" Debbie said.  
"The last time we did boys vs girls not you didn't had much luck," said Ian.  
"Hey, we have Lana in the team" Fiona said instead "That girl is a fucking terminator"

 

The Gallagher brothers went out, noticing the whole neighborhood whitened with snow.  
  
  
Ian laughed when he saw his son running around the garden, tongue out to collect snowflakes.  
  
  
"It's cold" he said, laughing, making everyone laugh with him.  
  
  
"Hey, sleepyhead" said someone behind him who hugged him from behind with a pair of strong arms.  
  
  
A pair of tattooed hands appeared on his jacket.  
  
  
"Your son dragged me out" said Ian laughing.  
"Oh, Can you fucking tell me why when he does something you don't like he is just my son?" Mickey asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Usually when you are both too busy to do things I don't want to know, he is just my son," said instead Svetlana passing past them.  
"This fucking boy have too many parents" said Mickey, stepping in front of him.  
"Are you feeling better?" Ian asked, kissing his nose.  
"I have the luck that my father is a fucking idiot" said Mickey "For another 6 years I have not to worry about him, hoping some kind soul kill him off in there"  
"You shouldn't talk like that about your dad"  
"Yeah, like he always had been a dad for me" said Mickey "A father doesn't beat you in front of the love of your life just because he will never accept what you actually are. A father doesn't make you marry a woman only because he doesn't want to see you with the boy you felt in love with”  
"A father doesn't rape you just because you're the only woman of the family, and therefore he thinks to have every right to do it" said Mandy, while Lip hugged her left arm.  
"That fucker made us a huge Christmas gift" said Mickey "And it's also snowing. Don't ruin the moment, Gallagher "  
"I'm just worried about you. You do it constantly with me "  
"I can't help it" said Mickey  
  
  
The two kissed tenderly, before Mickey withdrew with a grimace.  
  
  
"Rum?" Mickey asked "Have you been fucking drinking Ian? You took your pills just ... "  
"12 fucking hours ago" said Ian "That's what I was talking. Let me live at least at Christmas "  
  
  
When they saw Mandy hitting Lip on the head, they laughed.  
  
  
"It's typical of the Milkovich's be so overprotective" said Ian  
"Or maybe you Gallagher are just so damm stupid" said Mickey instead.  
"Perhaps the truth lies somewhere in between"  
  
  
They were about to kiss each other again, if it wasn't for an icy snowball that hit them in the face.  
  
  
"So, we want to play or kiss here?" Asked Fiona, a snowball ready in her hands.  
  
  
The entire family played with snow for endless hours. Yev also insisted to build a snowman.  
  
  
"Merry Christmas my love" Ian said, kissing Mickey's now frozen lips.  
"Merry Christmas, Carrot boy" said Mickey, returning the kiss.  
  
  
Around them, even Mandy and Lip were kissing, as well as Vee and Kevin.  
  
  
Fiona and Svetlana were making snow angels with the kids, Carl was finishing his snowman.  
  
  
Unfounded, having the family together was the most beautiful thing of the Christmas holidays, and their family would still be together for many Christmases to come.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_p.s._ _of course I've imagined Ian dressed like this_

_ _

_Thanks you Cam_ _! You're the cutest of the elfs_

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
